1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a cart for transporting concrete mixtures and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cart for transporting relatively small batches of concrete and maintaining the concrete mixture in a desirable and usable condition during the transporting thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many persons have need for relatively small concrete batches of mixtures for accomplishing small work projects at home, or the like, such as the pouring of a relatively small concrete pad, or other such endeavors. As a result, it is common practice to purchase a small "load" of a concrete mixture normally called "ready mix", which is a load of dry materials and liquid deposited in a common carrier or cart. The loaded cart is normally pulled or towed from the place of purchase to the site wherein the mixture is to be used, and the mixture in the cart frequently separates, at least partially, before the load arrives at the final destination therefor. As a result, the concrete work accomplished with the material may be inferior, the disadvantages of which will be readily apparent.
Many carts for carrying materials of this type have been developed, such as those shown in the Hock U.S. Pat. No. 169,171; Puls Pat. No. 840,656; Turner Pat. No. 1,144,160; Mecking Pat. No. 1,185,338; Jacobs Pat. No. 1,190,417; Chenoweth Pat. No. 1,548,255; Hopkins Pat. No. 2,207,011; Alessio Pat. No. 2,568,678; Mazza Pat. No. 2,678,234; Presler Pat. No. 2,774,456; Kayser Pat. No. 2,811,268; Arce et al. Pat. No. 2,820,672; Ross et al. Pat. No. 2,896,770; Kiser et al. Pat. No. 3,083,057; Pruss Pat. No. 3,120,408; Pullin Pat. No. 3,180,628; Birdsall Pat. No. 3,412,883; Van Mill Pat. No. 4,058,239; Miller Pat. No. 4,071,226 and Davido, Sr. Pat. No. 4,157,872. None of the prior patents, however, solve the aforementioned problem.